Reason To Persist
by ArchAngelOfEarth
Summary: Summary inside. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Notice! 1/7/13: I seem to have a God like Harry. So I've come tthe descision I'm going to rewrite this, and Nerf Harry.. Please read the rewrite: Second Chances
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an idea that was floating in my head after I read VioletEyedPrincess' story A New Start On Life.**_

_**Summary: Harry Potter left the wizarding world after Voldemort's defeat, taking the Hallows with him. An accident happens, and Harry becomes a Vampire, with a power unlike any other. Taken in by the Volturi, Harry learns to control his gift, and is sent to Forks to quell the rapid uprising that is threatening to expose Vampires to the world of humans.**_

_**A/N: This story is completely AU. The only things you will see that follow the canon Twilight are fairly obvious. But this story will not conform to Twilight. Also, it's canon up to the Epilogue of DH.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Harry Potter sighed, rubbing his temples. His sparring partner looked on with slight worry.

"I think we should take a feeding break, Harry," Demetri said. His red eyes bore straight into Harry's red and topaz eyes, which were slowly becoming black.

"I ask you to hurry. I have an assignment for young Harry, one that requires his specific set of skills," came the voice of Aro.

Harry was a vampire, one who fed on both human or animal blood. It depended on whatever was available in his specific area. In cities, he fed on the scourge and scum of the dark alleys. In more rural areas, he fed on big game, such as bears and deer.

A quick feeding of a blood bag later, the two vampires found themselves in front of Aro.

"One of my dear friends, Carlisle Cullen, has reported a spree of rash newborn killings. You are to stay with the Cullens, and quell the uprising. Kill the ones who do not submit to the Volturi, and the ones who have gifts, bring them before me. Oh, and eliminate the leaders of this army with extreme prejudice," Aro said.

Demetri grinned. Harry had a weapon he used on missions like this. It was a five foot long hammer, made of mithril, from Harry's days as a wizard. It was forged with enchantments and potions poured in the molten ore, and cooled in the venom of a Basilisk. The smaller vampire also had a cloak of the same creature's skin, making him seem like a complete badass.

Harry himself grinned. It had been a while since Aro let him out to play.

"Consider it done," the vampire said.

* * *

Alice Cullen gasped.

"The Volturi are sending one of Aro's Guard to help us with the Seattle killings," she said. The rest of the Cullens froze, minus Carlisle.

"Who are they sending? Jane, Alec? Demetri? Felix," questioned Carlisle.

"No. This man had shoulder length black hair, topaz eyes with red swirls in them, and he wore a duster that looked like it was made from snakeskin, with a hood on it. He carried a hammer on his back that seemed to be a deep indigo color, and looked to be dangerous," Edward Cullen butted in.

"I see. We'll keep an eye out for him. Did you get a name?"

"No. But he's going to be here by tomorrow."

Edward narrowed his eyes. She was leaving out something. He couldn't find what, though.

"It's almost midnight," Emmett said, only for a loud crack of thunder to rip open the silence of the night.

The only problem?

It wasn't storming.

The Cullens were instantly on edge and a knock resounded on the door.

Esme slowly opened it.

"What? Hosting a conversation about me and you wouldn't think I'd show? I'm a very punctual man, Master Carlisle. I am Harry Potter, Hammer of the Volturi. A pleasure to meet you."

Red swirled topaz eyes met the topaz eyes of Carlisle and grinned.

"Welcome to Forks, Harry. Call me Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme. The blonde girl is my daughter, Rosalie, and her husband Emmett. The blonde male beside the brunette male is Jasper, and beside him is Edward. The short girl is Alice," Carlisle said, pointing to each in turn. Harry nodded at the first five, but when he looked at Alice, something happened.

He could almost hear chains snapping, and one forming from his undead heart to hers. Sparks crawled up and down his skin and he felt himself smiling involuntarily.

Carlisle took notice and grinned at Esme.

"I see you two need some space," he said. The others filed out of the room, and grinned as they leaned into the wall, to hear to conversation.

"Hi.." That was the previously suave and cool Harry, the Volturi's prized and feared Hammer, being reduced to a nervous wreck.

"I.. Um.. I think I may have done something.."

A giggle was heard. Definitely Alice.

"You're my mate, Harry. Which means this is your last official mission as a Volturi," Alice said.

The normally stoic Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"That makes things easier. What can you tell me about yourself," he asked.

"Well I was turned in the 1920's, and I wandered for a while, and ran into Jasper as he and two others were settling into Mississippi, where I was. We stayed there for a few years and left to come here. Jazz found a mate in Edward, and that's basically it. I can't remember my human past. My gift is the ability to see the future," she said.

"I was turned in the late 1980's. I was a wizard, the spell flinging with a wand kind, and I was leading a war against a Dark Lord named Voldemort. It was long and harsh. My best friends all died, save one. Luna. She became a Vampire, long before me. She's with the Volturi now. The war changed her, and she developed the ability to influence people to do her will. Anyways, I ran from England and I took four things with me. A brick of mithril, which became this hammer, and three deadly items known as the Hallows. They were also put into the Hammer. But I got into a fight with a vampire, and apparently I managed to impress Marcus. So he turned me, and I worked for them. My gift is the ability to manipulate the element of fire," Harry said.

The two talked for a while before they decided they knew one another well enough.

They were virtually inseparable, and by the time school started, they were a couple.

* * *

"So, um.. Who are they," Bella asked Jessica, pointing at the Cullens.

"Them? They're the Cullens. They're all together. Like, TOGETHER together. It's gross. They're all adopted."

"The two gay guys are Jasper, that's the blonde one, and Edward. The guy in the weird coat is Harry, he's with the short one, Alice. The blonde girl is Rosalie, and she's with the body builder, Emmett," came the voice of Angela next to her.

"I heard Harry was into the occult," somebody said.

Edward heard his name and stared in the direction of the girls.

He stared at his blood slushy and sighed.

"Harry, where the hell did you come up with these ideas," he asked.

"Hm? Oh. I was commissioned to a town called Bathory once. There was rumors of a coven leader with purple eyes. It was true. He called himself a Pravus, which is like a vampire messiah, of sorts. He was powerful. Him and his uncle and girlfriend showed me how he fit in during high school. His adopted mom gave me a little book that kept his dietary meals in it. It helps fit it more," the boy said, drinking his own blood slush.

Alice giggled, and kissed Harry's cheek.

A girl came over to them and Harry sighed quietly.

"So a bunch of us are throwing a part down at La Push tonight. It'd be great if you could come," she said.

"We don't go to La Push. Sorry," Rosalie said.

The girl deflated and left. Harry tried not to giggle.

He did. He really did.

But with all the torture he put up with as a human had slightly cracked him.

Harry did it.

He giggled, letting his madness slip out. Jasper, being the Empath, felt the madness and pushed a calm emotion over his sister's mate.

"You're the unlucky soldier, Harry. Even the newborns didn't drive me insane," he said, so only the vampires could hear him.

Taking an elegant sip of his blood slush, Harry replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The bell rang and the group went to class.

Harry and Jasper went to gym, and had barely walked into the gym when it hit.

A scent wafted over to Harry's nose and he plugged it.

"Jazz, that pale girl smells like she's been humping wet dog," he said.

"Coach, I think Harry's sick. I'm going to take him to the nurse," Jasper said, getting Harry out of the gym and into his car, driving him home.

Grabbing a blood bag, and drinking from it, Harry listened to the radio.

_"The Seattle killing spree has started up again once more. Two more bodies were found this morning, a Martin and Victoria Fernandez. Both were found drained of blood. Conspirators are whispering of Chupacabra, and of Vampires."_

Harry growled and Jazz made a turn to Seattle.

Harry dialed Carlisle on the phone.

"Carlisle, me and Jazz are headed to Seattle. James and Victoria are most likely on their way here, after what we did to them. Sure. I'll be careful. Tell Ali I'll be home late, but I'll bring back a gift. Bye."

The duo sped off towards the city of Seattle.

* * *

A/N: So this is the prologue. I'm rushing it a bit, but fear not. I have a plan.

And I'm pants at romance.

Also looking for a beta.

ArchAngel out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_To the wonderful jh831: Congratz, you're the first review! :D And yes. I believe ANY vampire can get drunk off too much blood. After all, being drunk is a state of mind. What alcohol does to humans, blood does to vamps, and, by association to the species, Sparklepires. I also believe that if a vampire consumed an alcoholic beverage, it would work to a lesser effect than if a human drank it._**

**_I own as much of these fandoms as the next person._**

**_Nothing. Whatsoever._**

_**Enjoy:)**_

* * *

Jasper and Harry frowned as the trail of blood entered a sewer.

"Lovely. Whoever is leading this is definitely brave. C'mon Jazz. We can't follow there," Harry said.

The blonde vampire frowned at his brunette companion.

"I don't think Aro'll like this. The killings are getting more and more frequent. Whatever is happening, it's gonna come full circle real fast," Jasper whispered.

Harry nodded.

"Let's just get home. Eddie'll try to kill me if I keep you out much longer," Harry said.

The two crawled into the car and drove back to Forks.

* * *

Alice frowned. Why?

Her boyfriend was late for their romantic, moonlit dinner in the woods. And he decided to not call, text, or even send ANY form of message.

So the small vampire sat, in the middle of the woods, waiting for the sound of a car engine to approach her home.

"Hey boys, look what we found here," came a voice from the tree line.

"A small, defenseless freak in the middle of the forest, I think," came another voice.

"Guys, stop, it's obviously afraid for it's life," this voice was near the first, and distinctly female.

"Then I say we put it out of it's misery," rag the second voice.

There was a flash and several things began to happen at once.

Two giant wolves leaped out at her from the front, and another from the back.

A fire ignited around her.

The wolves were on the ground in pain.

Harry was holding his hammer above them, and his aura radiated of malice.

"Go Home, Hunde. This is not the time nor the place to attempt a treaty violation," he said. His words rung out in the silence, and bore the air of a king over his servants.

The wolves scampered off and Harry sighed.

"So much for the dinner, love. I'm sorry I was working so late," he said, and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Yeah. Carlisle said you were bringing me home a gift! I wanna see," pouted Alice.

Harry merely smiled and covered her eyes, before he placed a small pendant on her neck.

On the ivory white stone, was a blue-gold rune, in the shape of an M. The stone was bound in a gold rim with a silver chain.

"This rune will help with your gift. It's the rune Ehwaz and is said to give people assistance in psychic abilities. The colors are for luck," Harry said.

Alice merely smiled and kissed him.

Not too long later, Harry's phone rang.

"Yes?" It was Aro.

"We have an issue. There are reports of the Vampires getting more rowdy and now we have a nearly confirmed rumor of a werewolf pack nearby. Harry, you're the strongest Vampire in the Elite. Show no mercy, and eliminate them. Remember Greyback."

There was a click and Harry sighed.

"There's a Singer near here. If we can use her to lure out the Coven, the Pack will show itself. Ali, we need to leave here as soon as we can," Harry said. His eyes were cold, similar to Jasper's eyes when he met Alice.

The vampire girl shivered. Those eyes were something that she thought didn't belong in her mate's face. She reached up and kissed him before the duo sped to the Cullen house at maximum speed.

"Carlisle. I have an idea. When we play baseball, we attract vampires. If we go to the other side of the forest, nearer to Seattle, and play, I think we can draw out the Coven leaders. If not, we'l have to do something more drastic," Harry said as he walked into the man's office.

"That's actually a good idea. When's the next storm?"

"Three days. We can try it then. I just hope this works. And, also. Aro informed me there might be a werewolf pack running about here. And I think it would show itself at the game too."

* * *

This is actually just a filler chapter to sate you people for now. It lets you know what I'm planning, and also what is to come. And tell me.  
Should Harry be able to use magic or not?

I'm toying with the idea, but I want your opinions.

Guten nacht!


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm learning two languages as I write this.  
Latin and Greek._**

**_I'm on a Greek-Roman side quest to learn about the gods I first learned about._**

**_And it helps my other story._**

**_But I own none of this. Enjoy._**

**_I'm sorry this chapter is disappointing for being so long._**

**_I have personal reasons and my laptop is a piece of shit._**

* * *

Harry stood in a field as he held his hammer in his hand.

"Procella," he whispered. Thunder rumbled in the sky, and Harry smiled. He still had his magic, and it was just as strong, if not stronger, than he remembered.

Over the past few years, Harry had never thought too much of his magic. He was a Vampire, and a damned good one. He was fast, strong, and a master of using a Hammer in combat.

Although, there were a few that could beat him. Aro, Gaia, Grindelwald.

He was shocked to find that his long dead mentor's ex-boyfriend was a Vampire.

And not in his prison, no less. They had met once during his quest to master Magic, and by proxy, the Hallows.

The storm rolled over and Harry smiled as more cars came up.

The Cullens stepped into the clearing and readied the field.

An hour later found Alice sitting on Harry's lap as they waited on their turn to bat.

"I thought I smelled something familiar," came a raspy voice behind them.

Standing behind them were two well muscled men, and another who looked sick, but was still strong looking.

"Good day to you too, my furry friends. I hate to do this, since I knew a few of your kind a while back, but you need to die," Harry said, frowning as a new scent touched his nose.

"Alice, dear? Could you handle the dogs that are coming? Emmett, Edward, help me here. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, keep Ali safe," Harry said, not taking his eyes from the werewolves.

The sick werewolf grinned, and stared at Harry.

"So you've become a Leech, Potter? And a confused one at that," came the voice from him.

"So I have. Hello Fenrir Greyback, The Desecrator."

Werewolves were immortal. Fenrir's eyes were glowing red, he had fed on a powerful being recently.

A howl resounded and Harry whipped his hammer into his face, accompanied by a "Somnus!"

The howl died midway. Emmett laughed at the expression of the silenced werewolf, and was greeted by a flash of fangs.

"Damn. We're at the advantage here. They're slower than us, but as strong as Emmett," Harry said.

There was a rustling as another fifteen werewolves joined the first three.

No words were exchanged as the eighteen werewolves met the three vampires head on. Fur and chunks of vampire flew everywhere as fangs and claws met hammer, magic, and fists.

"Avada Kedavra," Harry said as his hammer caught a sickly green flame, instantly killing the wolf it hit in the chest.

Soon, the eighteen became ten, but Harry was sporting a fist sized hole in his chest. Emmett's marble skin was cracked and fractured, and Edward was missing a hand.

Harry swung his hammer in a wide arc, "Incendio Maximus!"

A four and a half foot long arc of deadly black fire raced into the chests of the werewolves, who now only sported burns that were a disgusting mess of charred fur, bubbled and boil ridden, black and red, bloodied skin.

But that was healing already, and another five wolves had joined them. One looked more familiar than the others, and it wasn't Greyback.

"Edward, you can't fight now. Go feed and fix your hand," Harry said. Edward was about to complain when Harry glared at him.

"My mate's family will not die before me." Red and topaz eyes met topaz and Edward sullenly nodded.

The two vampires charged the now fifteen wolves and were making progress. But for every wolf killed, another two took it's spot and they were twice as strong.

"Dmitri, assist Harry! Alec, Jane, do your thing," came a voice Harry missed.

The werewolves all howled in pain and Harry snapped the necks of all but the two he thought were familiar.

"Greyback, you have a meeting with the Volturi's Dungeons. As for you, wolf. Tell me your name," came the voice of Harry's blood sister, Luna.

"I-I-Is-Isabella S-Swan," came the reply. Harry snapped, like he had an idea.

"No wonder you stank. You're a werewolf. And, judging by the yelling of that gods damned shapeshifter, his mate," he said.

"You don't smell like roses, either, Leech."

"Ouch. I think the Nargles have this one, Luna. And your little Redchinned Snappers, too." Luna smiled, a blood red bird with yellow feathers and a snake's tail and a lion's mane flew out and bit Harry's ear.

"Harry, my children wouldn't touch a wolf. They loved Remus because he was your uncle."

Luna had an odd gift as a Vampire. She was the mother of all sorts of weird creatures. So that made Harry, being her brother, their uncle.

And they were touchy as hell. They would bite him for every slight and even the most minuscule hint of something they considered derogatory.

"It's good to see the Terrible Trio again. Why are you here, though," Harry asked.

"Officially, a vacation. Unofficially, to assist you in your next fight."

As if on cue, a number of fifty vampires launched out at the six vampires, who were joined by the other Cullens and two shifters.

With a mighty roar, the covens met head on and chaos ensued.

Harry was taking out newborns left and right when he felt his dead heart clench and twist.

Not ten feet away, a redhead held Alice up by her neck, a torch in her hand.

"A mate for a Mate," the redhead said. Harry seen a blonde man he killed searching for the coven.

"No!" Hands ripped into the wizard's chest, pulverizing a quarter of it. But he crushed the vampires in his way as he slammed into his mate's attacker. Harry's clothes caught fire as the torch hit him, but he only proceeded to rip off the woman's limbs, fingers, and hands, then arms and legs. He smashed her chest in and ripped her head from it, her face conformed in agony for an eternity.

The fire on his body suddenly extinguished and Harry saw the person who doused him. It was Isabella.

"That settles our debt, leech. I'm going home. I didn't ask to be bit. And for your information, I'm the mate of Jacob Black, Alpha of the Forks Shifters," she said as she walked off. The two shifters followed their beta, and all the pieces of the vampires were burned.

Harry turned to Alice and held her to him, and kissed her forehead.

"I almost lost you, Ali," he said, quietly playing with her hair.

She nodded and held him close, idly tracing the scars of the holes that were just in his chest. Alice leaned up and kissed her mate and smiled at him.

"Have you ever wondered if Vampires could have kids," Alice asked him.

* * *

**_And I'm done. Now you can see where this is going._**

**_I've domesticated Harry._**

**_But fear not. I have a plan_**.


End file.
